Just Ask Her!
by animegamefanatic
Summary: Luigi wants to propose to Daisy, Problem is, He's over thinking it.
1. Chapter 1

**Takes Place After My Mario X Peach wedding story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Luigi continued to fiddle with his tie as he looked at himself in the mirror. Instead of his traditional green shirt and overhauls, the younger Mario bros worse a pair of grey pants, a green vest, white polo, a black tie, blue sneakers, and a green stocking cap with his L emblem. He smiled at his reflection, then he walked over to his nightstand and picked up a small baseball shaped box. Opening the top revealing a golden ring. The ring had been designed like a daisy, and the center contained a yellow diamond. Today was the day Luigi had decided to ask Daisy to marry him.

The younger Mario brother had been debating it for a long time, especially after his older twin and Princess Peach were married. Now it was his turn to ask the girl of his dreams to become his wife. There was only one problem, Luigi wasn't sure how to go about it. He wanted to make the proposal special for Daisy, something for her to remember.

"Hey, Weeige!"

Luigi Jumped scrambling to keep a hold on the proposal box and ring. He caught it, sighed in relief, then turned to see the intruder was none other than his brother, and the Mushroom Kingdom King, Mario.

"What the heck bro!" Luigi Glares.

"Heh, sorry bro." Mario apologized and rubbed his head meekly, "When I saw you weren't in your room, I figured you'd be out here."

"What made you think I saw out here?" Luigi questioned.

"Luigi, our living arrangements might different, but your habits are still the same." Mario chuckled, "It's not hard to figure out that if you're not in your room or gone anywhere, you're in your workshop, which is pretty much our old house moved into the Castle gardens."

"I guess that's true," Luigi said with a small chuckle.

"So what'cha got there, baby bro?" Mario asked pointing to the baseball-shaped box.

"A proposal box of course," Luigi replied and held it up to his brother.

"Proposal box! You mean - "

"That's right," Luigi nodded and showed his brother the ring, "I want to finally ask Daisy to marry me!"

"About time bro," Mario teased as he playfully patted Luigi on the back, "But what took you so long?"

"Well aside from all of the adventures, magic, danger in our lives, you and Peach finally tying the knot, moving in, bringing our old house here, and all the changes, probably my nerves," Luigi replied.

"What do you have to be nervous about?" The older brother asked.

"I don't know," Luigi answered meekly, "I want it to be special you know, that'll amaze her."

"Or you could do what most people do and ask," Mario joked.

"But that's too simple," Luigi huffed, "I don't want it to be anything plain jane, I want it to be special."

"Luigi, in case you forgotten, my proposal to Peach wasn't exactly anything of a wow factor." Mario blushed, thinking back to his adventures in the Odyssey.

"True, but you still had a nice proposal and fireworks to go along with it." Luigi pointed out, "I just want it to be something Daisy can remember."

"Weegie," Mario said with a smile as he placed his hand on his brother's shoulder, "Be yourself and Just ask her, that's all she needs. But if you want to be a wow factor, then take her somewhere she likes; somewhere that's special for both of you."

"Special for both of us," Then it clicked, Luigi knew what to do. He put the ring in his pocket, running past his brother out the door, but turned back around to give Mario a big hug, "Thanks, Mario!" Luigi took off like a rocket after that and ran towards the gates.

"Master Luigi," One of the Guards said, seeing the green hero approaching the gate, "Are you going somewhere?"

"To meet up with Daisy," Luigi replied, "Open the gates please."

The guards complied with his request and opened them. Luigi jogged out of the castle grounds and straight towards the warp pipe to Sarasaland, determined to put his plan in motion.

* * *

 **All characters belong to Nintendo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's been a while.**

* * *

Daisy stood outside the gates, under the watchful eyes of her guards, waiting for her boyfriend, with her guards keeping an eye on her. She wore a white tank top, a short-sleeved cream shrug jacket, a yellow and white silk skirt with yellow panniers with an orange daisy design pattern, white stockings, and yellow Mary Jane shoes. The flower princess could tell Luigi was up to something when he said he had a surprise for her.

"Just what are you up to Luigi," Daisy thought to herself.

"Hey!"

Daisy looked up and smiled when she saw her prince in green running towards her, waving. The princess waved back, ran up to him and gave him a hug. "How goes it, sweetie?" she asked.

"Great," Luigi smiled "Oh I got you something." He pulled out a yellow daisy and handed to his girlfriend, who placed it in her hair.

"It's beautiful, thank you," Daisy said happily, "So tell me sweet pea, what's this big surprise you've been planning?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise my fairest little flower." Luigi teased and poked her nose.

"Aww, can't you give me a hint Lulu?" Daisy asked with a slight pout.

"Sorry Pumpkin, I-"

"AHEM!"

The Tango Tanglers looked up to see the castle guards looking at them, with their eyebrows raised.

"Any chance you two wanna wrap up the conversation while the night's still young, your majesty?" One asked, clearly not interested in listening to the two's lovey-dovey conversation.

"Right, let's go," Luigi said meekly.

"Okay." Daisy shot her guards a sharp glare, startling them. She was clearly displeased that her guards butted into her and Luigi's conversation. Nevertheless, the princess and the plumber had a date to go to.

* * *

"So handsome, where are we going?"

"Somewhere fancy of course." Luigi smiled to himself as he and Daisy got closer to the restaurant. He had chosen one of the fanciest, and affordable, restaurants in Sarasaland: Gardena's. It was an elegant establishment that served just about anything.

"Come on Lu, you can tell me," Daisy begged as she gave her boyfriend a playful pout, "Where are we going?"

"There's no need to tell you, we're already here." Luigi jerking his towards the sign.

"No freaking way!" Daisy's eyes widen as her hand shot towards her mouth, "Gardena's! That place has almost one to three-month-long waiting-list! How did you get reservations?"

"Wouldn't you believe it," Luigi chuckled, "A pipe broke in the men's restroom, and instead of paying me and Mario the full amount, they gave us half the money and a lifetime pass here."

"That figures." Daisy laughed.

* * *

"Good evening, how may I help you?" The host asked as the couple approached.

"Reservations under Mario, Luigi Mario that is," Luigi answered while smiling at his girlfriend.

"Ah yes," The host pulled out two menus and ushered them into the dining area, "Your waitress will be with you shortly."

"Thank you, my good man," Luigi thanked as he pulled a chair out for Daisy. The flower princess sat down.

"I heard this place used beets in their red velvet cake, and you can't even taste it," Daisy explained.

"Cool," Luigi smirked, "We'll grab some, after we had our dinner, and don't worry about paying for it, I'll take care of it."

"Are you sure sweetie, we can split it and flip a coin to see who pays the tip-"

"Nope, no, I got it flower garden," Luigi insisted and took her hands, "You just worry about what you want to eat."

"Welcome and Good evening,"

Luigi turned and saw the waitress, "Hello, we may need a while to decide on our food, but I'll take a mushroom tea,"

"And I'd like a rosebud tea," Daisy explained.

"O-okay…" The girl stuttered and scribbled, "Are you really Luigi of the Mario Bros?"

"Um, Yes," Luigi answered awkwardly.

"I knew it!" The girl squealed, "You guys are amazing! I can't believe I'm your waitress! Could I have an autograph?"

"Um, sure." Luigi blushed and took one of her pens and signed it on a paper napkin.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" The waitress cried out in delight.

"Meredith," One of the waiters said to the girl, "What are you—" he gasped when he saw Daisy and Luigi at the table, "Princess Daisy and Luigi of the Mario Bros!" he shrieked in excitement, alerting all the other diners and employees who gasped and soon circled the Tango Tanglers, excitedly and saying things like:

 _"OMG our princess dining here! No way!"_

 _"With Luigi too!"_

 _"I can't believe it!"_

 _"Can I get a selfie with you!?"_

 _"Will you sign my purse!"_

Daisy and Luigi were both very uncomfortable with the display. They only wanted to have a nice romantic dinner, but now they were being harassed by fans. Not the date night they imagined.

"Um, maybe we should just order dessert and take it to go with our drinks," Luigi said to Daisy.

"Good idea."

* * *

The couple quickly got out of their seats and pushed past the crowd towards the checkout counter with the crowd following them. The host who seated them was surprised to see the princess and Luigi near the counter with his co-workers and other customers right on their tail.

"Um, could we just get our tea and two slices of red velvet cake to go," Luigi chuckled anxiously and put thirty-five dollars and ten gold coins on the counter, "Keep the change!"

"I'll have that ready for you." The host replied quickly, not blaming the plumber or the princess for wanting to leave so suddenly, then rushed off to get the food

"Don't leave yet!" One waiter cried out.

"Please can I get that selfie!" one of the female customers called out.

 **"ENOUGH!"**

Everyone in the room turned to see the manager looking disapprovingly at everyone in the room.

" **THIS** is an eating establishment!" He snapped, "It's not a fan club and I don't appreciate it when my customers are being **BOTHERED** when they are just trying to enjoy a nice meal, especially by my employees!" He glared in the waiters and waitresses' direction, who instantly shrunk in embarrassment,

"Princess Daisy, Luigi I am SO sorry this."

"It's okay," Daisy replied, not wanting to add any more drama to the already uncomfortable situation. When the host brought their order, Daisy and Luigi took off, and away from the disappointed crowd, hoping to continue their date in peace.

"I'm sorry about that Daisy." Luigi apologized.

"It's cool Lu, at least we got dessert." Daisy smiled, "So, is there another place you wanted to go for our date?"

"Actually," Luigi smirked, "There is."

* * *

 **All characters belong to Nintendo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the late update. It's been a busy few weeks.**

* * *

With their dinner plans canceled, Luigi decided to take Daisy somewhere quiet where the two would be able to eat their dessert in peace and enjoy the rest of their evening alone. Luigi knew the perfect spot to take Daisy. Taking her by the hand Luigi lead daisy away from the restaurant and towards the Sarasaland park hoping the night scenery would distract her while they headed towards their real destination.

The street lamps illuminated the path for the Tango Tanglers as they strolled through the park, noting how empty it was compared to how it was during the day. Daisy held Luigi's arm as they continued on, looking up at the night sky as the moon illuminated over them.

"Sure is a beautiful night," Daisy sighed lovingly.

"Definitely a perfect night for a stroll through the park," Luigi replied lovingly and locked eyes with the princess.

"Especially when if you have someone strong to protect you," Daisy teased, "like a superstar boyfriend with a stylish mustache."

"Well, even superstars need angels watching out for them, especially if said angel is redheaded and spunky." Luigi flirted back

The princess giggled and nuzzled her cheek against Luigi's arm. The green hero blushed and placed a hand on his lady's shoulder, enjoying her company as they continued to their destination. As they were walking, Daisy noticed some familiarity in the path they were taking and how it led them away from the main square. The girl smiled to herself, believing she knew where they were headed to, but decided to play along.

"So where exactly are we heading?" She asked slyly.

"Somewhere special," Luigi replied, trying to hide his own amusement.

"Oh come on," Daisy pouted playfully, "Can't you give me a little hint."

Luigi couldn't help but chuckle, "You REALLY don't like surprises do you?"

"Hey I like surprises," Daisy scoffed, "I just don't like waiting on them is all."

Luigi shook his head "I'll give you a little hint, do you recognize the path we're on?"

"Of course, I do silly," Daisy replied with a smirk, "It leads to the lake and a course a certain tree we come to."

"Oh Daisy, you spoiled your own surprise," Luigi pouted.

"Sorry sweetie, but it's not really a surprise when the location where's going to is in MY Kingdom."

"Fair enough," Luigi shrugged.

* * *

Upon reaching the lakeside, Daisy immediately took in the breathtaking sight―The gentle breeze caressing the trees and grass causing them to dance lightly to the wind, fireflies glowing and fluttering around the area, the water reflecting the soft illumination from the moon and the shimmering glow of the stars. Daisy always seemed to forget how peaceful and radiant the lakeside was at night, compared to how it was during the daytime. Her appreciation for it renewed as she sat down next to Luigi under the large pine tree near the lake.

"Now this is a romantic spot," Daisy commented and leaned her head against Luigi's shoulder.

The green hero smiled and wrapped an arm around her, and stared out at the lake, "Yeah, I figured, after all, that ruckus we could use a quiet place to be alone."

"And what a place" Daisy noted and took in everything from the sights to the sounds, "I'm so used to this place being packed with people that I forget it's just as beautiful at night. This certainly is a surprise Luigi."

"Glad you like it Daisy." Luigi said happily then eyed the bag containing their desert, "So while we're here, do you wanna eat our cake?

"So badly!" Daisy exclaimed.

Luigi chuckled at her response and grabbed the bag containing their drinks and the cakes. As he pulled out the delicious treats, he glanced at his pocket where the ring was hiding. Handing his girlfriend her tea and cake and then his, Luigi took a deep breath and sighed . . . it was now or never.

"Hey, Daisy,"

"Yeah sweetie?" Daisy responded as she took a sip of her tea.

"We've been together for a while now . . ." Luigi started, feeling a small bit of anxiety building.

"About five to six years to be exact," Daisy answered and took a bite of the cake and smiled.

"Yeah, and well, . . ." Luigi felt himself choking up a bit as he poked at his slice and looked at his pocket. "Have you . . . well, thought about us?"

"Us?" Daisy looked at her boyfriend skeptically, "What do you mean?"

"You know . . . Us, and our future," Luigi felt himself stuttering as he tapped his fork against the plate, "Have you . . . ever wondered what'll happen and―"

"Luigi." Daisy interrupted looking up at her boyfriend in concern, "What's wrong?

Luigi looked at Daisy nervously, shifting his eyes between her and his pocket. He could feel uneasiness coursing through his veins and rising in his throat as his trembling hands inched towards the ring. Daisy looked at the man in green anxiously, wondering what she said to make him act this way. After what felt like hours, Luigi pulled the source of his troubles out of his pocket, clenching it into his fist, and extended his shaky hand over to Daisy. No point in turning back now.

"Daisy . . ." Luigi began as he steadied his palm and slowly unclenched it, "Would you―"

"YONK!"

Luigi felt something jump on top his head and dash off behind Daisy who yelped in surprise. Luigi Looked up to see a Bandit taking off laughing at the couple, as Daisy shouted at him in anger. The green plumber rubbed his head for a moment, then gasped when he remembered the engagement box. He hastily looked around to see where it was: that's when it occurred to him.

"That son of a BITCH!"

Daisy nearly jumped out of her skin when Luigi stood up and took off like a rocket. The look in his eyes screamed murder as he chased after the Bandit, ignoring the princess hollering at him. This night was supposed to be perfect, and there was no way some thief was going to ruin it. Not on his watch.

* * *

 **He was so close . . . SO VERY CLOSE! CURSE YOU BANDITS!**

 **All Characters belong to Nintendo.**


End file.
